who is it?
by wei lun
Summary: yoh feels he love tamao...how about anna? when he is ready he told anna...but horo horo punch yoh...a new student comes to their school who looks like yoh..just read and find out
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Yoh suddenly feels he love Tamao...then yoh talks to Anna and tell her how he feels for Tamao...as usual Anna said yes without her expressions...but Horo Horo slap Yoh through his face...then again Hao appeared with his revenge and trying to understand his feelings for someone in the group...why did Horo horo slap Yoh through his face? And what feeling is Hao talking about? For who? Read and find out...  
  
"ohayo gozaimasu" Tamao cheerfully great everybody  
  
"oh hi Tamao what brings you here" Manta then reply  
  
"master Yomai said I need to bring this to Yoh and..." Tamao said before Anna comes  
  
"and you need a place to stay right?..."Anna said coolly  
  
"of course you can stay here...right Anna?" yoh said with his smile  
  
"ug! Whatever! Yoh stop smiling you'll give me a headache!.." said Anna with some kind of anger  
  
night falls  
  
when everybody's sleeping...Yoh suddenly feels thirst so he went downstairs to the kitchen and he saw a shadow so yoh walk closely to the shadow...  
  
"ahhh"  
  
"ahhh Tamao you scared me!" yoh said it was Tamao  
  
"gomen-nazai Yoh-kun" tamao said shyly  
  
"Ii-desu-yo tamao, go to sleep, oyasumi-nasai..." said yoh with sleepy eyes  
  
"hai..."tamao with five shades on her cheeks  
  
morning comes  
  
"yoh!yoh! wake up!" a voice came to yoh's head that sound familiar and it sounds angry  
  
"uh...anna? nani?..." yoh still sleepy  
  
"get up yoh!" anna trying to wake yoh  
  
"nani?" yoh sleeping like a baby  
  
"yoh its 5 o'clock in the morning! Get your butt up!" anna now irritated  
  
"5 o'clock?! Anna its too early..." yoh still in his bed  
  
"everybody got up except for you! Now if you don't get up right now oshiyo ko!"  
  
"anna you already punish me a lot so please can I get some rest?..."  
  
"iie!..."  
  
"anna demo..."  
  
"iie demo..." yohs arms fall to anna's lap without noticing tamao is outside the room watching them  
  
"yamero anna..."  
  
"iie!...for the last time get your butt up!"  
  
"hai..." yoh fall asleep again this time anna cant control herself so she slap yoh three times  
  
"hump! So are you getting up or want another?!"  
  
"iie!..im getting up"  
  
"now take a bath right now!"  
  
"ii-desu..."yoh reply with a scared voice  
  
anna walks out of the room the she notice tamao  
  
"what are you doing?"  
  
"nothing anna-chan..."  
  
"is the food ready?"  
  
"hai anna-chan"  
  
"now go get ready we will show you our school"  
  
"for what anna-chan"  
  
"as if we will leave you alone here, master yomai brings you here and as yoh approved you can stay here, you need a school to learn things"  
  
"wakari-mashita anna-chan I'll go get ready"  
  
at the back yard  
  
"anna-chan is yoh around?" anna just gave manta a blank stare  
  
"he's usually here...where else can you see him without you?"  
  
"oh yea silly me"  
  
"anna-chan yoh-kun still sleeping"  
  
"arg...yoh I'll gonna kill you if you don't come down here now!!!"  
  
"hai hai!"  
  
"hahaha! You still sleeping! Hahaha!" horo horo and chocolove cant help themselves breath  
  
"you know I'll better be off now I don't want to be late for school"  
  
"oh yea come on!" yoh shouted to everyone  
  
at school  
  
"sensei! Gomenazai!"  
  
"nani? Just sit down...your just in time..."  
  
"in time for what?"  
  
"manta just wait small guy ok?..."  
  
"arg...hump..."  
  
"ok class we have our new classmate, his name was...."  
  
end  
  
hope you like it...it's my first fiction so sorry if I have wrong grammars and everything...well the story end with mystery... who is their new classmate? Find out on the next chappy... till next time if there is next time 


	2. New student

Chapter 2: new student  
  
"HAO!" everybody shouted just before the teacher finishes  
  
"oh great you know each other...what a pleasant day it is"  
  
"what are you doing in here?! Your dead!"  
  
"ouch it hurts" hao pretending to be hurt that irritates anna  
  
"if you really want to got to school why here?!" yoh said with a high pitch  
  
"umm...I don't know maybe because I just want to spend my life hanging with you guys and specially you dear brother"  
  
"o great your brother that's why your so much alike..." the teacher said  
  
"were brothers but were not alike!" yoh said  
  
"tsk tsk of course we are were twins" everybody was chating because of what they heard about yoh asakura having a twin brother  
  
"yoh lets get over it" ren said  
  
"then again my little brother would prepared to kill me" yoh close his fist to hard that blood comes out of his hand  
  
"yoh we can do it here..." horo horo said (thankfully horo horo said something right)  
  
"no matter how, lets finish it right now!" yoh said with a higher voice and when he's already in position to attack a voice suddenly appeared  
  
"iie!"  
  
"nani?" there looking for that voice then its anna  
  
"anna-chan we cant let him go like this we need to..."  
  
"iie"  
  
"demo"  
  
"iie"  
  
"demo why? If hao calls his akurei we will be doomed!"  
  
"iie!"  
  
"anna"yoh's voice become soft and begging  
  
"iie!"  
  
"why?!"  
  
"if you do it will be taikin and we cant afford it..."  
  
"anna demo"  
  
"iie"  
  
"demo..."  
  
"sit..."  
  
"anna"  
  
"sit down! I said!" and yoh sit down including chocolove and horo horo even ren  
  
"hahaha my dear outouto, anna still gets you with his stare?...whatever..."  
  
at the end of the class  
  
"anna why did you don't let me fight hao?"  
  
"why are you blaming me?" a blank stare for yoh  
  
"no not that its just why?"  
  
"I told you we can afford paying those things if you broke some"  
  
"so hao was there?" tamao was there  
  
"you know tamao don't ask what happen...its...its..." chocolove said  
  
"I'm hungry" said horo horo  
  
"since when your not?"  
  
"ren!..."  
  
"anyway its time, yoh can I sleep to your house?"  
  
"yoh ren is talking to you?"  
  
"oh, um sure yes"  
  
at their house  
  
everybody's quiet so anna gets irritated and slam her plate on the table  
  
"are you all blaming me for that cost?"  
  
"iie" yoh said without a glow for that anna gets more irritated  
  
"that's it! I'm done!"  
  
"but you haven't eat anything yet"  
  
"it doesn't matter manta, now nobody comes to my room and disturb me!"  
  
"hai...um yoh anna already left without eating anything" yoh didn't answer  
  
"yoh? Yoh? Are you alright?"  
  
"um...yea sure, perfectly...uh wheres anna?"  
  
"whatever"  
  
at the end of the day   
  
as usual everybody already sleeping but yoh still awake its not because of thirst its because of what a day it is, he see hao again. A knock comes to yoh's door  
  
KMOCK KNOCK  
  
"come in...oh hi tamao"  
  
"yoh-kun I can't sleep...its because of you, miss anna and hao"  
  
"oh that? Don't bother to think about that, it's just family problem"  
  
"are you hungry? Yoh-kun?..."  
  
"kinda, let's get something to eat..."  
  
"hai"  
  
end well hope you like it...till next time 


	3. What do you mean?

chapter 3: what do you mean?  
  
"yoh-kun do you want your egg beaten?"  
  
"hai, arigato" tamao step on a chair but she didn't notice the chair is already broken so she sliped  
  
"aahhh yoh-kun"  
  
"woo, that was close...are you alright?"  
  
"hai, arigato yoh-kun" tamao said with five shades to her cheek, but then the light suddenly turned on by horo horo, and everyone can see tamao on yoh's arms  
  
"woo yoh, your are so thankful anna didn't see you like that..."  
  
"ren! Quit it!"  
  
"by the way what are you two doing in here?"  
  
"well, you know chocolove were making food"  
  
"food?! Yoh where is it?"  
  
"trey! Stop it there's no food yet!"  
  
"baka" ren said  
  
"ummmm....yummy...."  
  
"trey! You eat almost the half of the food!"  
  
"don't worry chocolove I'll make some again"  
  
"hey ren where are you going?"  
  
"me? Sleep I'm not like you yoh that can stay all night, and specially I'm not like these two!"  
  
"hey what that suppose to mean?!"  
  
"ok then ren konban wa"  
  
"so you know all along?" ren said to someone 


	4. Where is she? and who is she?

chapter 4: where is she?  
  
"yoh-kun wake up your gonna be late..."  
  
"anna?..." yoh with again sleepy eyes  
  
"iie...(huh?)"  
  
"honto?!" yoh suddenly get up fast  
  
"it' me yoh-kun, tamao..."  
  
"I see...where is anna?..."  
  
"we didn't see her since we got up..."  
  
"oh I see...." Yoh widens his eyes  
  
"nani yoh-kun?"  
  
"hao!"  
  
"don't worry she told me she'll be at school early"  
  
"ren..."  
  
"but why...ren?" horo horo said with kinda worry  
  
"you know horo horo, she's an itako, she knows everything about you, baka..."  
  
"nani!?!" said everybody  
  
"she know what?..." ren stare at tamao  
  
"like what?...um let's take an example about now, she knows where talking about her, and for the most...ask yourself about the night..." ren said and walks out  
  
"night? Yoh-kun what night?"  
  
"you know manta I don't know either....you know I'm hungry"  
  
"yoh!"  
  
at the school  
  
"so what brings you here so early" a boy said  
  
"ge-ge do you care?" answers the girl with blond hair  
  
"you know anna-chan...yoh is very hard to understand so why did you choose him?"  
  
"you know hao...I more like a lazy boy like yoh than an evil like you!"  
  
"your right, I'm evil but how about my feelings, I'm a human too, and I have feelings..."  
  
"I don't care about your feelings! And you don't like humans how come you consider yourself as a human!"  
  
"why? Let say I'm he and he's me..."  
  
"nani?!"  
  
"yoh have feelings for a girl, I'm yoh and he's me, we have the same girl but as for now we don't I have my own and he have his..."  
  
"wakaranai!"  
  
"baka-mitai! Yoh fools you every single day, I know that you know what yoh doing behind your back, and still you don't let him go..."  
  
"hao-kun..."  
  
"you call me hao-kun? Kochira-koso..."  
  
"who's the girl?..."  
  
"it's...tamao..."  
  
"yada!... Yada!...uso!..." anna said with high voice  
  
"anna... just ask yoh..." a smile mark at hao's face  
  
"sawannai-de!"  
  
"okay then...by the way yoh and his stupid friends are coming..." so then hao just disappear...without anna's attention yoh and the group was beside her  
  
"anna...anna!" manta keep saying her name to get her attention  
  
"um yoh I think you have many explaining to do.."horo horo said  
  
"she can't hear you...someone talk to her something that makes her like that..." said ren  
  
"for once baka be serious!" ren answers, anna still facing down the yoh took action, he place his hands to her shoulder, that time they got her attention  
  
"um anna-chan are you ok?" tamao said  
  
"te-o dokete-yo!" anna with a shout  
  
"nani? Anna why?"  
  
"I said te-o dokete-yo!" yoh tap anna on the shoulders  
  
"sawannai-de!"  
  
"anna yamete-yo! Tell me!" yoh's kinda worry  
  
"hottoite-yo!" anna ran as fast as she can  
  
"anna-chan!" tamao shouted the try to go after her but the bell already rang  
  
at the classroom  
  
"sensei...where anna-chan?" hao said trying to insult yoh  
  
"oh yea where's anna..."  
  
"sensei I think her fiancée knows where she is..."  
  
"yamero-yo!" yoh said  
  
"class just read page 187 and answer those questions..."  
  
"demo sensei we haven't discuss the story in..."  
  
"trey...that's why I need you to read ok..."  
  
somebody knock right on the door  
  
"sensei is it anna?" hao said  
  
"hai...how did you..." before the teacher finish a girl walks in  
  
"anna!" yoh jumped rushly to anna  
  
"sawannai-de!" anna said "sensei, gomen I'm late" said anna  
  
"oh wakari mashita it's fine take a seat"  
  
"sensei I wnt to transfer seat..."  
  
"nani? Is something wrong, you and yoh have a..."  
  
"iie, it's it's..."  
  
"it's the air sensei..." hao said  
  
"oh yea the air...that's why" anna agreed  
  
"ok then..."  
  
"yoh, you already hurt her with the use of that girl, I wont let you do that again" hao wisphers to yoh's ears  
  
at their house  
  
girl? Whose girl...is it...no it should not be...I love anna...but there's something it's it's tamao? Iie...it cant be  
  
a boy walks on  
  
"yoh-kun my sisters here!"  
  
"oh come in pirika!"  
  
"I heard anna and you have a problem so...oh my gosh tamao! Is that you?!"  
  
"chocolove quit it! Damatte-yo!"  
  
"ren don't be..." ren points to yoh still thinking about that girl  
  
"yoh whose the girl?...hu? is it..." horo horo with curiosity  
  
"horo horo!" ren shouted  
  
"oh okay gomen" said horo horo  
  
"does anybody know what hao is talking about?" ask yoh  
  
"yoh you must be the one who knows who is it..." manta said  
  
"your right manta...I should know but is it..." yoh reply  
  
"hai sou-desu, you know who she is right now..."  
  
"ren..."  
  
"anna's been acting like that because of you and that girl, you must tell her that you love that person...now so she won't get hurt"  
  
"I still have to prove to myself I love that person"  
  
"hey wait a sec whose "that person" anyways" chocolove with some questions  
  
"it's... anna..." yoh stares at the girl in the door  
  
"horo horo, ren hao's at my room he keeps on bothering me..." anna pretending to not talk to yoh  
  
"anna-chan! I'm happy to see you!"  
  
"pirika what brings you here?" anna sat on  
  
"well trey said you and yoh have a little problem so I came here"  
  
"well it helps a lot" yoh still trying to talk to anna  
  
"anna-chan! Your already awake?! Boy am I glad" tamao said  
  
"uso! Your so disappointed I ever been awaken!"  
  
"anna you shouldn't say that" yoh said  
  
"oyasumi!" she then walks upstairs forgetting hao was still there  
  
"a kimpatsu girl? What a pity for yoh!"  
  
"do you ever sleep?!"  
  
"anna-chan of course I do, I just want to see you before I go to sleep"  
  
"damette-yo!"  
  
"okay then get well soon"  
  
night falls  
  
then again yoh and tamao still awake doing some cooking  
  
"yoh-kun do you really like anna?"  
  
"anna? Yea..i mean of course...men I don't know..."  
  
as yoh and tamao conversation going a girl in the dark suddenly tears come from hers  
  
"still, I told you not to spy on yoh, you'll be hurt as much as you saw them together last week"  
  
"ren am I not pretty?"  
  
"of course you are, your beautiful, anna stop crying from now on I'll be your best pal you can tell secrets with me...of course I never had a friend since yoh came, but then I'm good in keeping secrets..."  
  
"arigato"  
  
"now go to sleep"  
  
gosh...I'm sooo tired but then again hope you like it...sorry for my wrong grammars till next time 


	5. Still, i cant figure it out

Chapter five: still I cant figure it out  
  
Anna still walking around thinking about what happen, then someone knock to her door  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"who is it?" anna said  
  
"it's me..." yoh said  
  
"nani-yo?!" anna reply  
  
"I need to talk to you..." yoh said  
  
"dokka ichimme-yo!" said anna that awakens everybody  
  
"we need to talk"  
  
"can't you wait till tomorrow?!"  
  
"iie.." yoh said that make anna's voice soft  
  
she opened the door  
  
"nani-yo?!" said anna facing yoh  
  
"well I know we had a...you know...but" anna listens every word that comes out to yoh's mouth but then she saw tamao staring at them so...  
  
"yoh I need some rest, but if you want to talk to me...I want it to be confidential that nobody can hear it specially the person I don't like..."  
  
"wakari-mashita...oyasumi nasai..." then yoh left  
  
in the morning  
  
"anna are you awaken?"  
  
"konnichi wa..."  
  
"so shall we?"  
  
"hai..." at that morning yoh and anna are back to normal  
  
at school  
  
"sensei I want my seat back..."  
  
"ok then anna, bring your things back to your seat..."  
  
"arigato"  
  
"so you two are back to normal eh?" manta said  
  
"hai"  
  
"yoh..."  
  
"hai anna?"  
  
"I haven't seen amidamaru around, even bason and the others..."  
  
"o yea where are they?.."  
  
"yoh amidamaru and the other are with bason...we just need to call them then they will be around soon..." ren said  
  
"where are they?"  
  
"they are at jun's place, of course my place..."  
  
"ok then"  
  
dismissal (my favorite subject)  
  
"anna-chan..." a long haired boy come to anna  
  
"hao...what do ..."  
  
"so I guess you and yoh are back to normal"  
  
"of course we are, and I your not fooling me about that girl!"  
  
"tsk tsk I guess, being an itako is hard.."  
  
"what about me being an itako?!"  
  
"well I know you from now you just want to be a normal girl, because you don't want to know what yoh's doing behind your back..."  
  
"yamero-yo!"  
  
"why don't you want to hear?"  
  
"yamero-yo!"  
  
"ok then just call me if your ready..."  
  
"as if I'm gonna call you...I'm an itako I know what yoh's doing..."  
  
"but I'm a part of him, and time by time I know what he feels for you and...tamao"  
  
"sona-no uso-dayo!"  
  
"what's the lie? Yoh doesn't love you anymore"  
  
"uso!"  
  
"just talk to him, I know he will tell you..."  
  
"hao!"  
  
at their home  
  
"ren..." anna called  
  
"hai?" ren come rushing  
  
"ren, I need your help"  
  
"for what?"  
  
"just listen I want you to ask yoh about the girl and try to convince him to tell the truth so then if he told you already call me, I want to know"  
  
"wakari-mashita"  
  
"arigato"  
  
dinner  
  
"yoh can I ask you something?"  
  
"nani ren?"  
  
"it's about her, the girl so do you like her?" yoh stops eating  
  
"i...i...I don't know how... can I tell it to...anna..."  
  
"so then I got my answer..." "what will I do?"  
  
"you must tell anna, now...if you don't tell her now she will be gone forever"  
  
"what do you mean sense yoh... she will commit suicide, unless you tell her now"  
  
"hai..."  
  
"should I call her?"  
  
"hai..."  
  
"manta can you?"  
  
"hey you just said can I means you..."  
  
"just do it baka we want to know who is the girl!"  
  
"ok ok"  
  
"anna it's manta yoh wants to talk to you"  
  
"hai...I'll be there...just wait I need to fix things..."  
  
"ok we will be down stairs"  
  
"hai" 


	6. How can i tell her?

Chapter 3: how can I tell her?  
  
"yoh wants to talk about the girl, their all in the living room, tamao..."  
  
"damare-yo!"  
  
"so you going down?"  
  
"hao, jama shinai-deyo!"  
  
"ok ok then go down"  
  
"fine!"  
  
down stairs where everybody is waiting  
  
"anna..." chocolove said  
  
"so what's up?" anna said coolly  
  
"anna you said yesterday you want to talk to me confidential but can we talk with them around?" yoh said with soft voice  
  
"um,I guess" anna said  
  
"about the girl...so you know who is hao talking about?"  
  
"hai" anna said trying to control her tears from falling down  
  
"so I already make up my mind and...anna...i...i..i don't love...you...anymore...is it ok?"  
  
"oh...I guess it's ok, I mean since when do you love me?" everybody is speechless  
  
"gomen-nasai"  
  
"for what?...yoh you know I'm the itako, I don't have tears and...and pain..." anna's voice becoming to loosen up like she wants to cry  
  
"and pain...yea pain...I don't have that..."  
  
"anna..."  
  
"I'm just a kimpatsu girl...kawaiso...I'm nothing...hao is right"  
  
"hao? What hao have to do with this?"  
  
"when he get here, he's sharing your thoughts to me..."  
  
"nani?"  
  
"he's right, he is you and you are him so what's the difference and about...about...her" anna still don't wan to say tamao's name  
  
"after all she's pretty, smart, she always cares about you, and sweet so what else your looking for she's just in front of...you..."  
  
"anna we, I mean they need to know who's the girl" ren said  
  
"um...I think yoh you must be the one to tell them...oyasumi nasai..."  
  
"anna..."  
  
"yoh tell us!" horo horo said yelling  
  
"it's...it's..." yoh can't continue, because he's not even sure  
  
"it's tamao" ren said  
  
"tamao?!?" said everybody with tamao's face as red as a tomato  
  
"yoh-kun, tamao? As in tamao tamamura?" pirika said to yoh suddenly someone punches yoh  
  
"what the...who hits me?" yoh said  
  
"me.."  
  
"trey, why did you?!" pirika yelling to horo horo  
  
"if you like tamao you should tell anna more sooner!"  
  
"trey you shouldn't do that!" said pirika  
  
"damatte-yo!" said horo horo yelling to pirika  
  
"nani?!?...." before she finishes ren tap her to make her stop  
  
"hey man what's wrong with you? You wan to hear jokes?" said chocolove trying to cool them all  
  
"iie..." said horo horo still facing yoh  
  
"horo horo, why did you punch me?" said yoh  
  
"yea by the way why are you acting like that?" said manta  
  
"I said it before and I'll say it again...why didn't you tell her more sooner?!?"  
  
"you mean anna?" yoh reply  
  
"hai..." horo horo's voice becoming soft  
  
"it's just I don't want to hurt her..." said yoh  
  
"don't want to hurt her? What about now, do you think she's not hurt?!" again horo horo's voice becomes high  
  
"oniisan..." pirika said  
  
"let's go home pirika..."  
  
"oniisan, we don't have any home...."  
  
"okinodoku..." said horo horo  
  
"why do you want to go?" said manta  
  
"I don't wan to be here anymore" when they walk through the door anna was standing there  
  
"so you want to go home?" said anna  
  
"there's no place for me anymore, it's yoh's house...I punch him so now I don't have..."  
  
"yoh's house...are you kidding me? this is my house you've been here since yoh found you..." explains anna  
  
"yea it's been a while...well so long..."  
  
"iie..."  
  
"what do you mean iie?"  
  
"I own this house so it's me, who will let you go...demo...iie...besides I need someone to be my companion to my journey tomorrow..."  
  
"journey?tomorrow?" "yea, I'll be going to isumo...to arranged our wedding...I mean their wedding..."  
  
"wedding? You mean yoh and tamao?"  
  
"yea...yoh have tamao as his fiancée this time and for me..."  
  
"for you?..."  
  
"hao..."  
  
"hao?! What do you mean hao?! He's yoh's evil twin! Why hao?!"  
  
"well you got your answer...he's yoh's evil twin...to be exact twin so I'm former yoh's fiancée, hao doesn't have so as for twin and as for the asakura shrine yoh and hao both have a fiancée...and it's me...but now they have separated fiancée...and that's me and...and...you know...her..."  
  
"demo...hao?"  
  
"he told me whatever it takes he's always here besides me...and I haven't hear those words ever...I don't hear those words... from yoh...and you know I can learn...I can learn to love him..."  
  
"anna...ok then we will not go...unless you told us to...so come it's been cold in here"  
  
"hai..." they both went inside, for pirika ready to go, horo horo said they will stay  
  
"so trey, how did you understand your not suppose to go?" said chocolove  
  
"you know, the owner of this house told me not to go..."  
  
"owner? You mean yoh?"  
  
"iie"  
  
"well then who told you to..." said manta  
  
"anna..."  
  
"anna?! What do you mean anna?"  
  
"she's the one, find this house so she's the owner of this house"  
  
"minna...sumimasen...did you see anna-chan...I want to..." said tamao with her face as red as a tomato  
  
"talk to her? Neh don't even bothered..." said ren drinking his milk  
  
"demo...I need to explain..."  
  
"explain for what? About the thing yoh said earlier? That thing was yoh's choice you don't have anything to explain" said ren still  
  
"hai...oyasumi-nasai..."  
  
"minna...oyasumi-nasai..." said trey  
  
"oh yea it's already my curfew so then good night!" said chocolove  
  
"yoh you want to call amidamaru?"  
  
"ah, hai..." then the samurai just appeared  
  
"master yoh is there a problem?"  
  
"hai it's about what I told everyone...I'm not sure about it..."  
  
"yoh I need to sleep, so I'll leave you here with amidamaru"  
  
"arigato...so what do you think amidamaru?"  
  
"well yoh-kun it's just a word so then if your sure then tell them again what's what, who's who.." said the samurai  
  
"your right, I just need more concentration...well then let's go to sleep"  
  
"hai" then everybody's sleeping, but anna, she's talking to somebody  
  
"did you already make up your mind?"  
  
"hai..." said anna to someone  
  
"so your accepting me?"  
  
"hai...yamero...can I still be with yoh..."  
  
"of course if that will make you happy, then go on"  
  
"a..a..ari.."  
  
"don't bother, us asakura don't need thanks we need action..."  
  
"hao..."  
  
"go to sleep, you have something to do tomorrow..."  
  
"ok then, sayonara"  
  
end of chapter six it been a while hope I make you all happy in my little way... see you all next time.... Till next chappy! 


	7. That's the way it has to be

Chapter seven: that's the way it has to be  
  
So yoh told anna about tamao, but what does he mean about him being unsure about it?  
  
"yoh-kun...wake up you'll be late for class..."  
  
"ge-ge?" said yoh  
  
"you'll be late for class..." a girl still tries to wake him up  
  
"demo anna" suddenly tamao's eyes widened (so its tamao)  
  
"yoh its me tamao..."  
  
"oh...gomen"  
  
"wakari mashita...now get up your food will get cold"  
  
"ok.." yoh got up and went down to the living room where manta, pirika, chocolove, and tamao are waiting  
  
"ohayo...eh...where's anna, ren, and horo horo?"  
  
"oniichan, and ren are with anna..." said pirika  
  
"honto? Demo where are they?"  
  
"we don't know demo they leave a note" replied manta  
  
note  
  
Minna,  
We, horo horo and ren...are going to a place...I need companion, to my journey to isumo... master mikiisa and master yomai want to talk to me about some things, if you all got hungry ask him about the food... I leave money so he could buy them...pirika I need you to watch the house, and manta I need you to help pirika transfer all things of her to his room... I want to see them all when we get there...don't take commands from him...oh took chocolove for help also...we'll be back soon  
Anna  
  
"I don't understand...who's he and her?" yoh said  
  
"that means you yoh! And her is... is...her" said manta  
  
"well then lets go to school, I don't want to see anna get angry at me when she gets home and found tamao's things are still in tamao's room" chocolove for once become serious  
  
"oh yea" pirika said and they all left the house at school  
  
"yoh..." a boy said  
  
"huh?...hao! what do you want?!?"  
  
"well as you can see we only talk here in school so I need your time now.."  
  
"nanda-yo?!?"  
  
"well, its about my new fiancée..."  
  
"you got a fiancée?"  
  
"jokes on you bro, I really have one"  
  
"honto?..."  
  
"yea and I want you to meet her, or even know her name"  
  
"honto? Ok then who is she?"  
  
"she's anna..."  
  
"anna?!?"  
  
"yea anna, kyoyama anna"  
  
"don't you ever said that again..." yoh wants to attack hao but the bell rang already  
  
at isumo  
  
"anna why did you bring trey here?" whispers ren to anna  
  
"ren he's good and I want to see him around, unless you want to see hao?"  
  
"iie, fine"  
  
at the asakura house  
  
"master mikiisa..."  
  
"anna...so you want to do this huh?"  
  
"hai,"  
  
"ah do what?" said horo horo and ren  
  
"I will end up our engegement..."  
  
"nani?!?" said the two  
  
"trey I told you this yesterday"  
  
"so you want to continue?" said trey  
  
"yea at lease I have my own...right ren"  
  
"hai...demo...who will be your and yoh's?"  
  
"yoh's is tamao, and mine is..."  
  
"hao" continued horo horo  
  
"then...I more like it this way..." the three got back home with anna holding a paper on her hands, before walking anna holds the paper tightly  
  
home  
  
"anna-chan! We finishes all"  
  
"good...um yoh here..." anna lend the paper to yoh  
  
"anna...so then its true? About the fiancée thing...is it already over now?"  
  
"yoh baka yamero-yo!"  
  
"anna...you don't really like me then..."  
  
"mochiron desu...it's just over now..."  
  
"anna..."  
  
"well then were all tied so oyasumi minna..."  
  
"oyasumi" said everyone  
  
"oh yea I almost forgot from now on as your new fiancée yoh, tamao will get to sleep with you, and the others just transfer to other rooms...but not on my room and also not on pirika's room, or we'll kill you!" anna said coolly  
  
"hai!" said everyone yoh's room  
  
"yoh-kun, I think this is stupid!"  
  
"why?"  
  
"you are anna's fiancée, but I'm the one sleeping with you"  
  
"not anymore...anna...anna disarrange our engagement...and took out...you will be my new fiancée..."  
  
"nani yoh-kun? Why did she do that?"  
  
"I don't know either...demo...if this is what she really wants I'll take it for granted"  
  
morning  
  
"so how's your sleeping?" said anna coolly  
  
"well it's great, I had a teddy bear" yoh trying to insult anna  
  
"honto? That's great...you got a teddy...for me, I'm very thankful I didn't have the chance to sleep with yoh...if so I'll be hust a teddy bear" anna insulted back yoh  
  
"well minna...let's go to school" manta tries to stop yoh and anna to fight  
  
school  
  
"minna, we have our new classmate"  
  
"sensei...another?!?''  
  
"hai, her name is pirika..."  
  
"pirika?!? Don't tell me..." trey tries not to think about it  
  
"hai sou-desu, it's her" said ren  
  
"iiiiiiieeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"trey! Stop yelling!" pirika enters the room  
  
well hope you enjoy it till next chappy, sorry for the shortness and for the WRONG grammars! 


	8. Asennayo Anna!

Chapter Eight: Asenna-yo Anna!

"sensei I don't want her here!" Trey demands to their teacher

"Trey, she already enrolled and pay her school fees, now speaking of school fees why is your imouto have her fees pay and you are not?"

"enough for the school fees, I will pay for that sooner, I don't want my imouto here!"

"demo why?"

"we already got Anna here"

"yamero, why is Anna got to do with this?"

"Anna tortures use every single time, and about my imuoto, she tortures me all the time"

"why? Anna tortures you?"

"of course she does, she's the queen and yoh's fiancée...oops yoh's former fiancée"

"yoh's former fiancée? I thought they will get marriage after two or more years?"

"yea, demo you know a little fiancée problem"

"well then if they broke their engagement, who's Anna's fiancée now? And who's Yoh's"

"Tamamura Tamao is yoh's new fiancée, and for Anna you're never gonna believe this...demo...yoh's twin brother"

"yoh's twin brother? You mean Hao?!?"

"yea, it's in the Asakura shrine, if Yoh or Hao doesn't want their fiancée they will exchange by confirmation of the other one, in their case Hao doesn't have any so Yoh and Anna's engagement is broken so automatically Hao will get Anna as his fiancée"

"how did you know all that?"

"I don't know, so please kick her out the school!"

"Trey I already told you we can't do that! So go to your perspective room and get to class!"

"demo..."

"go!"

"hai!"

at the classroom 

"so is she staying?"

"hai, Anna-chan help me"

"your actually asking for my help? I don't think so, you know what ones you talk about one person it could come right (Anna look at their clock) ....right....now" and pilika enters the room with food

"odango!" trey jumps to pilika

"yamero! You want to hear a joke about a dumpling before you eat?"

"let me think chocolove....iie,iie,iie...im hungry so let me eat

"they will never learn...hey Anna want to try this chocolate?" ren asked

"no thanks I'm not hungry"

"you still thinking about him?"

"iie, I just need fresh air"

"ii-desu"

out side 

"what have we got here?" a boy said

"Hao, do you think I should move?"

"from other house? Anna if you do that then you'll be the loser, let them move"

"wakatta,"

"are you hungry?"

"well, not quite"

Hao walks to Anna and sits beside her

"you know your kawaii"

"hao, don't..." anna stops when she sees Yoh and Tamao together

"don't look at them"

"wakaru"

Yoh looks at them and saw them together and he asked tamao if she wants to go to the nearest tree and tamao agreed

"yoh-kun why are we here?" tamao asked

"ssshhh, I want to see Hao"

"wakatta"

back to Anna and Hao 

"they're in front of us what am I going to do?" anna ask hao

"nothing, just ochitsuite"

"ii-desu"

the gang walks in

"yoh! What's up?"

"chocolove be quiet!"

"ok,ok fine"

"hey is that Anna with...with" trey said

"Hao" ren added

"yoh! Why is she with hao?" asked chocolove

"hao is anna's fiancée remember?"

"yea because of that...that...that one Anna's alone with a monster" trey said angrily

and he ran away and ren followed

"you see I told you to stay calm, your friends will cover for you" said hao

"friends you mean you know about friends?"

"of course I do I have opaccho"

"so then I must follow him" anna stands but hao holds her wrist

"hao, my wrist..."

"I know, if you follow him he will, you know yoh, will know that you are listening just wait till you got home"

"fine"

tracking their way home (ren and trey) 

"trey, why did you do that?"

"for Anna of course"

"for Anna? You mean you have a..."

"yea, first time I saw her I do have, demo yoh saves me from hunger and I owe him one because of that I leave that feelings because Anna is yoh's fiancée demo not now"

"if that is so, why don't you tell Anna about it maybe you can be her fiancée instead of hao"

"iie, if I tell her and ask for her being my fiancée, nothings gonna change, she's part of the Asakura shrine whatever it takes"

"so you mean to say I must keep it secret?"

"yea, and pilika doesn't know it either"

"goshinpai-naku, I'm good in keeping secrets"

"arigato"

at their house 

"trey hontou-ni gomenasai about what happen at school" said yoh

"iie, gomen-nasai I did it"

"iie it's me"

"iie it's me"

"so it's you, can you please stop exchanging the same words"

"hai Anna" said trey

"I'm hungry, Anna what do we have?"

"ren why are you asking anna?" asked chocolove

"oh my, I haven't cook the meal yet!"

"don't worry tamao, I know someone did" ren said

"well we will have dumpling specially for trey, fish, vegetables and rice"

"anna why did you prepared so much food?" pilika asked

"nothing because I know no one will cook if I'm not here"

"your not here?" manta said

"yea I'm going for a date"

"with who?" pilika asked with exitement

"with my fiancée"

"you mean hao?!? Demo hao is...(ren taped trey on the shoulders) um...you both have a very good time"

"arigato"

Anna left the house after she eat

She look very beautiful

She wears pink dress, and two pigtails besides her ear and a cap for the cold weather

"minna ittekimatsu"

"itterasshai!"

I think it's too short but don't delay next chappies are up and I'm assuring you (not much) it will be so romantic

As you can see this chappie have a dash HoroxAnna fiction next will be HaoxAnna fiction

Chapter nine will be: Anna's first kiss

Till next chapter, hope you enjoy it

(sorry for the misspelled words, and wrong grammars)


	9. Anna's first kiss

Chapter Eight: Asenna-yo Anna!

"sensei I don't want her here!" Trey demands to their teacher

"Trey, she already enrolled and pay her school fees, now speaking of school fees why is your imouto have her fees pay and you are not?"

"enough for the school fees, I will pay for that sooner, I don't want my imouto here!"

"demo why?"

"we already got Anna here"

"yamero, why is Anna got to do with this?"

"Anna tortures use every single time, and about my imuoto, she tortures me all the time"

"why? Anna tortures you?"

"of course she does, she's the queen and yoh's fiancée...oops yoh's former fiancée"

"yoh's former fiancée? I thought they will get marriage after two or more years?"

"yea, demo you know a little fiancée problem"

"well then if they broke their engagement, who's Anna's fiancée now? And who's Yoh's"

"Tamamura Tamao is yoh's new fiancée, and for Anna you're never gonna believe this...demo...yoh's twin brother"

"yoh's twin brother? You mean Hao?!?"

"yea, it's in the Asakura shrine, if Yoh or Hao doesn't want their fiancée they will exchange by confirmation of the other one, in their case Hao doesn't have any so Yoh and Anna's engagement is broken so automatically Hao will get Anna as his fiancée"

"how did you know all that?"

"I don't know, so please kick her out the school!"

"Trey I already told you we can't do that! So go to your perspective room and get to class!"

"demo..."

"go!"

"hai!"

at the classroom 

"so is she staying?"

"hai, Anna-chan help me"

"your actually asking for my help? I don't think so, you know what ones you talk about one person it could come right (Anna look at their clock) ....right....now" and pilika enters the room with food

"odango!" trey jumps to pilika

"yamero! You want to hear a joke about a dumpling before you eat?"

"let me think chocolove....iie,iie,iie...im hungry so let me eat

"they will never learn...hey Anna want to try this chocolate?" ren asked

"no thanks I'm not hungry"

"you still thinking about him?"

"iie, I just need fresh air"

"ii-desu"

out side 

"what have we got here?" a boy said

"Hao, do you think I should move?"

"from other house? Anna if you do that then you'll be the loser, let them move"

"wakatta,"

"are you hungry?"

"well, not quite"

Hao walks to Anna and sits beside her

"you know your kawaii"

"hao, don't..." anna stops when she sees Yoh and Tamao together

"don't look at them"

"wakaru"

Yoh looks at them and saw them together and he asked tamao if she wants to go to the nearest tree and tamao agreed

"yoh-kun why are we here?" tamao asked

"ssshhh, I want to see Hao"

"wakatta"

back to Anna and Hao 

"they're in front of us what am I going to do?" anna ask hao

"nothing, just ochitsuite"

"ii-desu"

the gang walks in

"yoh! What's up?"

"chocolove be quiet!"

"ok,ok fine"

"hey is that Anna with...with" trey said

"Hao" ren added

"yoh! Why is she with hao?" asked chocolove

"hao is anna's fiancée remember?"

"yea because of that...that...that one Anna's alone with a monster" trey said angrily

and he ran away and ren followed

"you see I told you to stay calm, your friends will cover for you" said hao

"friends you mean you know about friends?"

"of course I do I have opaccho"

"so then I must follow him" anna stands but hao holds her wrist

"hao, my wrist..."

"I know, if you follow him he will, you know yoh, will know that you are listening just wait till you got home"

"fine"

tracking their way home (ren and trey) 

"trey, why did you do that?"

"for Anna of course"

"for Anna? You mean you have a..."

"yea, first time I saw her I do have, demo yoh saves me from hunger and I owe him one because of that I leave that feelings because Anna is yoh's fiancée demo not now"

"if that is so, why don't you tell Anna about it maybe you can be her fiancée instead of hao"

"iie, if I tell her and ask for her being my fiancée, nothings gonna change, she's part of the Asakura shrine whatever it takes"

"so you mean to say I must keep it secret?"

"yea, and pilika doesn't know it either"

"goshinpai-naku, I'm good in keeping secrets"

"arigato"

at their house 

"trey hontou-ni gomenasai about what happen at school" said yoh

"iie, gomen-nasai I did it"

"iie it's me"

"iie it's me"

"so it's you, can you please stop exchanging the same words"

"hai Anna" said trey

"I'm hungry, Anna what do we have?"

"ren why are you asking anna?" asked chocolove

"oh my, I haven't cook the meal yet!"

"don't worry tamao, I know someone did" ren said

"well we will have dumpling specially for trey, fish, vegetables and rice"

"anna why did you prepared so much food?" pilika asked

"nothing because I know no one will cook if I'm not here"

"your not here?" manta said

"yea I'm going for a date"

"with who?" pilika asked with exitement

"with my fiancée"

"you mean hao?!? Demo hao is...(ren taped trey on the shoulders) um...you both have a very good time"

"arigato"

Anna left the house after she eat

She look very beautiful

She wears pink dress, and two pigtails besides her ear and a cap for the cold weather

"minna ittekimatsu"

"itterasshai!"

I think it's too short but don't delay next chappies are up and I'm assuring you (not much) it will be so romantic

As you can see this chappie have a dash HoroxAnna fiction next will be HaoxAnna fiction

Chapter nine will be: Anna's first kiss

Till next chapter, hope you enjoy it

(sorry for the misspelled words, and wrong grammars)


End file.
